Poi Poi Poi♪
Poi Poi Poi♪ (ぽいぽいぽい♪ Poi Poi Poi♪) is the first image song for the character Taiwan in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Yuki Kaida, in the voice of Taiwan, as well as China in dialogue towards the end of the song. Lyrics Kanji= 美味しい安い料理で みんな喜んで欲しいヨ 小籠包　魯肉飯 臭豆腐　タピオカミルクティー 原材料 分かってるけど 言いたくないものは　秘密ネ みんなとても親切だヨ スクーター乗ってでかけヨ 龍山寺　神様に聞くヨ 紅い月の神杯投げて　引こう　おみくじ もしも悪い結果出ても 全部忘れて　ぽいぽいぽい♪ でも贈りもの　こだわるネ　（時計はダメヨ） 縁起とても　大事だから 不吉な言葉　ぽいぽいぽい♪ 気苦労しても前向いてネ　行こうヨ！ いっぱい縁起担いで 建てたビル　台北101 縁起いい数字の“8” 多く取り入れてるヨ 九份　猫空　西門町 いいトコまだまだあるヨ ガイドがときどき　参考に ならないけど　許してネ 写真館　メイク綺麗に チャイナドレス　着たら一緒に　ポーズ決めようネ もしも自信ない時でも 不安な気持ち　ぽいぽいぽい♪ ほら可愛くく変身だヨ　（キラキラだネ） 今日の忘れたい　ヤなこと 全部流して　ぽいぽいぽい♪ 温泉癒してくれるネ　浸かろうヨ！ 「色んなトコロに温泉　100箇所以上あるゾ♪　お気に入り見つかるといいネ」 梅は小さい花だけど いつか美味しい実になる みんなに笑顔くれるヨ 縁起とても　大事だから 不吉なコトは　ぽいぽいぽい♪ いつも楽しく前向いてネ　行こうヨ！ 中国： 「あいやー！台湾何やってるあるかー？」 台湾: 「あれ老師？またぷらんぷらんになりにきたんですか？」 中国： 「んなわけねぇある！あの時はひでぇ目に遭ったある...」 台湾： 「あっ老師、もしかして一緒に歌いたいですか？一緒に歌ってあげてもいいヨ」 中国： 「ほんとあるか！うれしいある～...」 台湾： 「それじゃ老師いくヨ　せ～の...ら～いらいらい♪」 中国： 「もしもわる...　あってねぇあるー！」 台湾： 「あ、老師間違えたヨ　ごめんネ」 |-| Romaji= Oishii yasui ryouri de Minna yorokonde hoshii yo Xiǎo lóng bāo, Lǔ ròu fàn Chòu dòu fu, Tapioka-miruku-thii Genzairyou wakatteru kedo Iitakunai mono wa himitsu ne Minna totemo shinsetsu da yo Sukuutaa notte dekakeyo Lóng shān sì, kami-sama ni kiku yo Akai tsuki no Shēn pèi nagete hikou omikuji Moshimo warui kekka detemo Zenbu wasurete poipoipoi♪ Demo okurimono kodawaru ne (Tokei wa dame yo) Engi totemo daiji dakara Fukitsu na kotoba poipoipoi♪ Kigurou shitemo mae muite ne Ikou yo! Ippai engi katuide Tateta biru Tái běi Yī líng yī Engi ii suuji no "hachi" Ooku toriireteru yo Jiǔ fèn, Mao kŏng, Xī mén dìng Ii toko madamada aru yo Gaido ga tokidoki sankou ni Naranai kedo yurushite ne Xiě Zhēn Guǎn Meiku kirei ni Chaina-doresu kitara issho ni Poozu kimeyou ne Moshimo jishin nai toki demo Fuan na kimochi poipoipoi♪ Hora kawaiku henshin da yo (kirakira da ne) Kyou no wasuretai yana koto Zenbu nagashite poipoipoi♪ Onsen iyashitekureru ne Tsukarou yo! "Ironna tokoro ni onsen hyakkasho ijou aru zo♪ Okiniiri mitsukaruto ii ne" Ume wa chiisai hana dakedo Itsuka oishii mi ni naru Minna ni egao kureru yo Engi totemo daiji dakara Fukitsu na koto wa poipoipoi♪ Itsumo tanoshiku mae muite ne Ikou yo! Chuugoku: "Aiyaa!Taiwan nani yatteru aru ka?" Taiwan: "Are sense?老師 is pronounceed "Lǎo shi" in Chinese. But in this song, it's pronounced "sense" that is a corruption from Japanese word "sensei (（先生）)", because Taiwan calls China in this way in the manga. Mata puranpuran ni narini kitan desuka?" Chuugoku: "'Nnawake nee aru! Ano toki wa hidee me ni atta aru..." Taiwan: "A,sense, moshikashite issho ni utaitai desuka? Issho ni utatte agetemo ii yo" Chuugoku: "Honto aru ka! Ureshii aru..." Taiwan: "Sore ja sense iku yo. Seeno...raairairai♪" Chuugoku: "Moshimo waru... Atte nee aru!" Taiwan: "A,sense machigaeta yo. Gomen ne" |-| English= I want everyone to enjoy Delicious and cheap cuisine! Xiaolongbao,A type of Chinese steamed bun from the Jiangnan region LuroufanMinced pork rice Stinky tofu,A Chinese form of fermented tofu that has a strong odor Tapioca milk teaAlso known as bubble tea I know their ingredients but The things I don't want to say are a secret, you know? Everyone's so kind! Let's get on a scooter and go for a ride! Listen to the god at Longshan TempleChinese folk religious temple in Taipei Cast the red moons in god's cup, pull out the fortune If I get a bad outcome, I forget all about it and poi poi poi♪"Poi" is a (imitative) word of Japanese that means "chuck away" or "throw away". But I'm picky about presents, you know. (No clocks!)Because 送鐘(give a clock) is pronounced "sòng zhōng" same as 送終(attend on a deathbed) in Chinese. Omens are really important So unlucky words have got to poi poi poi♪ I worry, but I keep looking forward, you know? Let's go! There's a lot of good luck In that Taipei 101A skyscraper in Taipei I gather as much lucky eights As I can, you know! Jiufen,Lit. "Nine portions"; a mountain area in New Taipei City Maokong,Lit. "Cat hole"; a popular place for tea culture in Taipei XimendingA shopping district in Taipei That's not all the good places I've got! The tour guide has to look them up From time to time, but forgive her, okay? Let's go to a photo studio, put on some make up Wear qipaoA Chinese-style dress and choose a pose together♪ When you don't have any confidence Make those worries go poi poi poi Look, you're cuter now! (You're sparkling!) The bad things you want to forget today Wash them all away and poi poi poi♪ Let the hot spring make you feel better, alright? Let's get soaked! "I've got a lot of nice hot springs - there are more than a hundred of them, you know♪ Look for your favorite one!" Plum blossoms are small flowers but They'll definitely bear fruit one day And put a smile on everyone's faces Omens are really important So unlucky words have got to poi poi poi♪ I always have fun and keep looking forward, you know? Let's go! China: "Aiya-! Taiwan, what are you doing?" Taiwan: "Oh, Teacher? Are your joints dislocated again?" China: "No! I was having a bad day that time..." Taiwan: "Ah, Teacher, maybe you wanted to sing with me? It's okay, I'll let you sing!" China: "Really?! I'm so happy~..." Taiwan: "Let's go, Teacher! One, two..." China: "If I get a bad..." Taiwan: "La~i lai lai♪"The introduction of Aiyaa Four Thousand Years China: "Those aren't the lyrics!" Taiwan: "Ah, Teacher made a mistake! Sorry!" Album It was initially released exclusively as a digital download, but was later released on the album Hetalia Digital Single The Best Plus α, on August 10, 2012. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs